Bliss from confinement
by Derp123123123123
Summary: Link, Sheik, Zelda, and Dark head to the mountains for a vacation, but get trapped there via avalanche. Rated M for adult situations, language, etc. R&R is good.
1. Bliss from confinement

Dark flicked his hair back, "I think you've had enough, pal."

"Bullshit," The drunken man replied. He couldn't even pick up another drink, never mind get it down.

"Yea, I defiantly think you've had enough. I have to cut you off."

"Aw, that's fucking," He hiccupped and started over again. This time he tried not to sway back and forth, as to look intimidating, "Aw, that's fucking… You're a loser, buddy. You won't get anywhere in life with that… at… attitude…" The man fell over.

Dark put the glass he was drying off down and shouted to the bouncer, "Hey, can you get this guy outta here? He just passed out again. Keep him out this time, eh?"

He checked his watch. It was twelve o' clock; quitting time. The one glass he had would just get picked up by the guy who came in for the next shift. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for home.

The spotlight came on, illuminating the countless no-see-em flies in the air. He fumbled for his keys to the door amid the giant ring of keys that he never used. The creaky door swung open and invited him in with the chilly air from the A/C. He tried to find the hall light in the dark but ended up turning the fan on.

"Shit, Link do we have any Tylenol left?" He yelled up the stairs.

"It's in the same place it's been for five years, Dark; In the _Medicine cabinet_."

Dark looked into the bathroom mirror at his red, bloodshot eyes. He may have been tired, but he still had a little in him to piss off his little brother. After all, it was his job, as a big brother, to annoy the little brother.

He yelled upstairs, "So how was your date, tonight, with Captain Rainbows?"

"Will you shut up? Do you want him to knock your lights out like last time?"

"I told you, little bro, I wanted to make him feel good about himself."

"Oh, yea, sure. Was the drooling and unconsciousness all part of the act?"

"You know it."

By now, Link was at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the bathroom.

"Check the date on that, and for the love of God, take your damn shoes off when you come in."

Dark downed a handful of Tylenol.

"Kay. I'm going to bed."

"You working tomorrow?"

"Yea, why?"

"Can you bring me a bottle of wine?" He said with that little brother smile that said, _pwease_

"Aww, so you and Sheiky have another little date?"

"Shut up."

"I'll get you a bottle… but… well, you know the drill."

Link sighed and sulked down, "Dark is the coolest person in the world and maybe someday I will be as cool as he is."

Dark laughed as he passed him by, walking up the stairs.

"I know it brother. I know it."


	2. Caught

Sheik stared down at the red stain he just made on the hardwood floor. The wine kept spreading out beyond the broken glass and began to fill the cracks in the hardwood.

"I think it gives the room a nice accent"

"Oh, shut up."

Link bent down and tossed the pieces of broken glass into the trash and wiped up the spilled wine with a few paper towels.

"I'm sorry, again. I ruined everything."

"No you didn't hon; not even close."

Link tossed the Sheikah onto the couch they were sitting on and slid his hands around his waist.

"When's Dark getting home?" Sheik couldn't stand Dark.

"His shift ends at twelve."

The clock read eleven o' clock. A non awkward blanket of silence fell over the room. They still had an hour.

"I love you," Sheik said, running his hands through his love's hair, knocking off his green cap.

"I love you too." Link pulled Sheik into him and grinded against his loose blue cloths.

They stayed in their cute hug for a few minutes until Sheik told Link that he was cold. A blanket was tossed onto the two of them by Link. Sheik's arm found its way around Link's neck, pulling him into Sheik for a gentle kiss.

"I love it when you do that."

"Then I'll do it again," Sheik replied, grabbing the back of Link's head and pulling him into his lips.

This attention made Link want to go further. He wrapped both his arms around Sheik and pulled him in closer and started to grind his crotch against Sheik's. Link pushed Sheik down onto the couch and moved on top of him, bucking his hips back and forth.

It was getting hot under the blanket, but it was falling off when they started to go faster.

"Tell me you love me," Sheik said under pants and heavy breaths.

"I love you."

Link watched as Sheik's long blond hair bounced around as he moved on top of him. They were too engrossed in each other to realize that the lock on the door just clicked and the knob was starting to turn.

"Hey, Link; I'm ho…ly shit. I wasn't expecting… this."

Sheik fell off Link and hit the ground, covering him with the blanket because his pants were off, and his boxers were only left.

"Dark, would you just leave?" Sheik said. His voice sounded like a little schoolgirl's would. It got like that when he got really pissed off, but he tried to sound as intimidating as he could.

Dark stood there and looked at him before starting up the stairs and said down to him, "I just came in for my wallet and keys."

"Just get the hell out, Dark," Link said, "You're home early. Why?"

"Dennis came in early tonight. He let me off a little before he should have, but hell; I'm still getting paid for it."

"Whatever. Just leave."

"Hey! I live here too, you know. I'm leaving in a second, anyway."

Dark walked out, "Nice heart boxers, Sheik!" He cackled at himself for getting the last laugh. His beat up, black Mustang backed out of the garage and he sped off into the night.

"Your brother pisses me off."

"Yea, but he'd always be there if you got yourself in trouble."

"Then never let you live it down, and blackmail you with it, and keep taunting you with it, and making fun of you with it?"

"Yea. Basically."


	3. Five fives

"Two kings"

"You bluffed."

Dark kicked the table and blew a smoke ring at the light hanging above the table. Zelda shuffled the cards, "Play again, guys?"

Everyone nodded as she dealt out the cards to everyone.

Sheik threw three face down cards in to the center, "Three two's."

It went to Zelda and she picked out one card and threw it in, "One three and toss me another beer, eh?"

Dark leaned back and grabbed a beer from the fridge and slid it across the table the bartender he was.

Link's turn came up, "Four fours."

Dark came in, "You bluffed."

"Dammit," He retorted after picking up all the cards in the center.

Sheik had a couple too many, "Five fives," he said, holding his cold beer up to his head. Link raised an eyebrow at that one.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, mainly because he was so cute when he was dumb from alcohol, and tell him, "Sheik, I think you need to drink a little water and hit the hay."

Sheik nodded, took a few steps, and fell onto the couch.

Dark figured he could take this time to make fun, "So Link, is it better when you've had a few or do you like it when you two are sober?"

Zelda hit Dark, "Shut your mouth. I don't see you with a boyfriend."

"That's because no one can handle my extreme beauty"

"Yea. Sure. You're a fuckin' angel when you start drinking," Link said with a smirk on his face.

Zelda turned up the radio a little and turned to the two of them, "We should go to a place in the mountains for a week or something. That would be interesting and fun."

"I'd go for that. You, Dark?"

"Hell yea. I'm sure you and Sheiky would have a great ride up there. And I sure don't mean the car ride. Plus, there are plenty of places to sneak off to." With that, he winked.

Link gave him a glare but Zelda couldn't help but giggle at it.

"But really, it would be fun. There's ton's of stuff to do."

"I'd go," From Link.

"Same." Dark said, scratching his tired, red eyes.

"I'll look into getting us all a place in the morning. You mind if I crash here? I know that I can't drive home and none of you can get me there, either."

"Go ahead. You want the guest room? No one ever sleeps in there."

Zelda walked off, swaying as she went, down the hall and disappeared into a room on the right.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I don't know about you, little bro."

"I am too. Night."

"G'night."

Dark walked up the creaky, twisting stairs and Link snuggled up to where Sheik was. He reached over to shut the light off, but he knocked it over; either way, there was no more light.


	4. Heading up

"Who's driving?" Zelda said, "I can't. I'm sure you can't either, Link.

"Nah, I can't."

Sheik shook his head, "I guess you're stuck with it, Dark."

"Oh, fine. I'll drive."

They all tossed their suitcases into the trunk of Dark's car. Zelda got front seat, Link and Sheik were in the back together.

No sooner did they get on the highway did someone need the radio.

"Christ, would somebody put a CD in or turn on the radio?"

Dark turned the volume knob up and grabbed an unlabeled CD to listen to, "Is this alright, your highness?" He smirked.

She pointed to the CD slot, "CD. In. Need music."

"How long is it going to take to get up there, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say about three hours. Shit, I have to gas up."

He turned off the highway and into a gas station.

"Link, you up?" Zelda said to link, whose cap had gone over his eyes.

"No."

Sheik laughed, "C'mon, wake up sweetie."

"I'm up, I'm up."

Sheik rested his head on Link's shoulder. "I love you."

Link responded with a gentle kiss.

Back on the highway, an hour later, Link wanted to mess around with Sheik, but he knew that Sheik wasn't going to want to, because of Dark. Zelda fell asleep, and Dark seemed fixed on the road. It seemed fine, to Link, to have a little bit of fun.

Link's hand wandered over to Sheik's crotch. Not expecting it, Sheik jumped a little, but eventually caught on to what Link was trying to do. He started to grope him, in order to see the look in his eyes when he was really horny. With starting to grope him harder and faster, Sheik started to breathe heavier and looked over to Link and mouthed the words, "I love you."

It was night now, and they watched as the light poles flew by the car. Sheik inhaled sharply and pushed Link's hand down farther; faster. His face was a little red and he was getting really hard, and Link could tell.

He was getting tempted to go beyond Sheik's tight jeans and really get him panting, so he did. As quietly as he could, he slipped a hand down into his pants, and beyond his boxers. He could feel that Sheik as getting close, as it was, because he was starting to drip. Sheik was startled by the bold move he made, but wanted him to keep going.

Link felt up and down Sheik's member and stroked it lightly. He teased around the tip and used the pre cum as a lube, to make it feel better. The elf stroked hard and tightened his grip around it.

Usually, Sheik made a ton of noise, but was doing his best to keep quiet. Link felt Sheik buck was up into his hand and blocked the cum from making a stain in Sheik's boxers, and with the amount that came out, pants.

By now, Sheik's face was beet red, and really wanted to repay Link, but Zelda woke up with the little squeak that Sheik made. They both knew that she would turn around in her seat, often, to talk and make conversation.

The clock radio read 1:34 P.M. It was early, for the four of them.

"How much longer we got?" Zelda said, itching her eyes, "Damn, I need a shower."

"I estimated it wrong, we'll be there a lot later. There's been traffic and it will basically take a lot longer to get there than I thought. By sunrise, we'll be there. And yea, Zelda, you need a shower." He joked.

Zelda scoffed, with a smile, and hit him playfully.

"So Link, you two heating' things up back there? It sounded it and… ever head of a rear view mirror?"

They all laughed, including Sheik, who was starting to realize that Dark just had a good sense of humor.

"Oh, you know it." Link said, winking into the rearview mirror, where Dark was looking back at them.

Dark took a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket, lit one up, and waved it around the car.

None of them took the offer.

"No thanks, but do you have anything to drink?"

Dark signaled near his feet, "That shit is strong as hell… Here's the bottle."

"Drink right from it?"

"What do you think we all do?"

Zelda grabbed the half full bottle by the neck and took a swig.

"Shit," She coughed, "What the fuck is this?"

"Really, really old whiskey."

Zelda coughed again, "Goodnight, then."

"So how's Sam, doing, Sheik?"

Sam was Sheik's older brother.

"He's fine. He's moving in a few months, though. He found a really good offer for a job."

"I see. How're your parents taking it?"

"My father's fine with it, but my mother still doesn't want him to move."

The conversation ended. Sheik took his cap off and looked down at Link, who had just lain down and put his head on Sheik's lap. He ran his blond hair through his long, thin, pointy fingers. Most of them were thinly wrapped and had marks, bruises, or wounds on them. He worked at an old sawmill.

Link drifted off to sleep, as Sheik had just done. And then, there was one. Dark rolled his window down, and turned the radio up. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep at the wheel.

A few more hours passed. The sun had come up and he was chatting with Zelda, who was developing one hell of a hangover. Dark swung his head around, to flick his hair back, and realized he missed the exit.

"Nice one."

"Do I need to pump more whiskey into you?"

Zelda laughed, "No sir."

"I'll just get off here. I'm sure the place isn't that hard to find."

"They both lead to the same places," She said, feeling for her cell phone that started to ring in her pocket, "Who the hell calls me at 6:00? Better yet, why am I up?" She said, opening it and shutting it to stop the ringing.

"I need coffee. I don't know about you, but I think it'd make you feel better, and I'm sure Link and heik would want something."

"Yea, I'd love a medium black." Sheik said, with his eyes closed.

Zelda groaned, "Same for me, but I need sugar."

"What does Link normally get?" Dark asked the half asleep Sheikah.

"Small, dark, one sugar."

Dark figured he'd just walk in so he could stretch his legs out.

In a few minutes, they were all awake, revived, and ready to take on the day.

"This place doesn't look too bad. It's big."


	5. Tables can turn

Dark was asleep on the couch. Link and Sheik were out exploring the town, and Zelda was food shopping. You could hear a pin drop in the house. Everyone had been out for a while, so someone was bound to walk in. The first was Zelda. Not knowing Dark was asleep; she didn't try to be quiet walking in the house. He just pretended he was asleep, as to not make her feel bad for waking him up.

"What time is it?" He asked scratching his eyes.

"3:40"

He fell back into the couch and brushed his hair aside, "Have you seen my brother or Sheik when you were out?"

"Yea, they were walking around the mall. They said they'd be out for a while."

Dark reached over for his cigarettes but couldn't reach. Zelda walked over and gave them to him, "Need a light?"

"Nah. I'll just use the stove."

"No. Here," She took out a lighter from her back pocket and held it up to his cigarette.

Dark smiled at her as a way of saying thank you.

"Move your feet," She said, sitting down on the little space left on the couch.

They exchanged a short look at each other, then an awkward silence. Needing to break the silence, Zelda coughed, "So, err, how do you like it up here? Peaceful, huh?"

Dark nodded, "It's nice when you're sleeping." He winked.

He blew the smoke away from her and put his cigarette out. Before he could roll all the way over, he felt a set of lips press gently up against his; none other than Zelda's. He didn't pull away, but surely wasn't even close to expecting it.

The kiss held for a while until Zelda broke the kiss, "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to do that. I mean-"

Dark cut her off, pulling her back down into him and sliding his tongue into her mouth. It was a big relief to her, knowing that she didn't make a wrong move in kissing him. Their breathes became heavy and heated, from light and gentle. Dark let his hand wrap around the back of Zelda's head and threaded his fingers through her hair.

Link and sheik walked in the door laughing to each other about something that must have happened in the mall or at any other place they were. It stopped at the sight of this.

"Oh, how tables can turn." Sheik said, holding his mouth.

Link bit his lip to hold back an even bigger grin and more laughter that may have come out; still, the two didn't know that Link and Sheik walked in, that is, until Dark turned his head.

"Fuck."

Zelda looked up, from on top of him and squeaked out of being startled.

"Alright. We're even."

"That's what you think." Sheik said, giggling.

Link walked over, "So… when… the hell… did this start?"

"Oh shut your mouth," Zelda said, half kissing, half serious.

Sheik sat down next to Link, who just planted himself on the love seat, across from the couch.

"Now I have something on you, for once!" Sheik said, rubbing his hands together.

Link still couldn't help but grin at the whole situation.

Dark looked at Zelda, "Maybe you should get off me now; just my opinion."

They all laughed. Sheik got up and pulled out a beer from the fridge. It was the last on of the pack and it still had the plastic stuff on it that held them all together.

"Sure, Sheik, you can have my last beer." Zelda joked.

"Yours?" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Yes mine." She said, getting up and bringing in the last of the groceries.

The elf walked up to his Sheik and wrapped his arms around him. He brought his mouth up to Sheik's ear, "Want to go somewhere alone?"

Sheik was happy with the offer, seen as he never did get to pay him back from the car ride up.

"Where?"

"We'll find somewhere. I mean, hell, there's a ton of places to go."

Sheik grabbed Links hand, "C'mon then. Let's go."


	6. Train tracks aren't so cold

They giggled as they walked. Not being too loud, they sauntered up to a set of train tracks and followed them in the night. It wasn't completely dark, however. Lights, every few yards, lit the tracks, and also got the bugs away.

Once some bushes came up, Link grabbed Sheik's arm and pulled him into his self. They kissed, wrapping around themselves and caressing each other.

Sheik nibbled on Link's pointy ears and worked his way down to the elf's neck. He flicked his tongue around it and sucked on it, careful to not leave a mark. Every few minutes, Link would take a sharp breath in, which was basically another way of saying, "Yea, that's exactly the way to torture the hell out of me."

His hand was lead down to the tightly clothed, Link's crotch. He slid his hand up and down, and tried to grope him lightly, maybe to get some kind of a response.

"Sorry. I suck at this kind of stuff." Sheik said, feeling bad that he couldn't really do what he was intending to do.

"Then suck," Link said, pulling Sheik in by the hips.

With that, Sheik didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Its fine," said the elf, getting very close the Sheik's lips. He grabbed Sheik's hand and moved it over a few inches, "There."

Sheik, feeling almost a little embarrassed that he had to be told where to put his hand, took it was good advice, and groped a little harder at the growing erection he was conjuring. He knew he was starting to feel him up just the right way when Link put his arms around the Sheikah and started the put his head back a little.

It was warm out, it was lit perfectly, and the bugs were all gone. It was perfect for the removal of one elf's clothes. With more feeling of aggression and confidence, Sheik took Link's tight shirt off and after a minute of trying to get the pants off, he settled for just letting his hand wander down the recently un-buttoned jeans.

His long, bony fingers found their way down and around Link's rock hard erection. He was unsatisfied by the distance between them, so he pressed his body into Link's and slid his tongue between his lips.

Link began to moan quietly and buck into Sheik's hand. They were both grinding against each other, and Sheik was getting a hard on too. Sheik pushed Link down on a rather large pile of soft dirt, and undid the rest of his pants. He removed Link's throbbing member and let his fingers run across it before sucking and licking the tip of it, just so he could get some moans and squeaks from Link; the ones he loved oh so much.

Link bucked up at the sudden rush of pleasure he just got. Sheik never did that before and was pleased to know that Link was enjoying it. He teased around with his tongue before taking almost all of it in his mouth. He prodded and brushed under the head with the tip of his tongue.

"Sheik… Stop…"

Alarmed and disappointed, Sheik looked up at Link with a puzzled face.

"I can't hold on for much longer if you keep doing that."

Sheik didn't say anything and proceeded sucking his lover off. Link balled his hand into a fist and felt his whole body tense up with pleasure. Sheik felt two strands of warm, thick liquid ooze into his mouth. Everyone he knew always told him that it was a terrible feeling to have someone cum in your mouth. Sheik didn't even come close to minding the feeling.

He was also told that it was hard to swallow, and that most people gagged trying to. That, too, was also not a problem at all for him.

A red faced, panting Link was awaiting his Sheikah to come and snuggle up to him. Sheik pulled up Link's pants, buttoned and zippered them for him.

"Thanks, love."

"For what?" Sheik said, jokingly.

Link just laughed quietly.

"Hey, was that a train I just heard?"

A train horn was blaring in the distance. The sound of the chugging was getting louder and louder as well as the horn that the conductor seemed to be engrossed with.

Link fixed the cap that had fallen off his head and pulled Sheik on top of him. He wanted to pull him closer to him but was also distracted by the cute ass on his love. So he used to hand for both. His right pulled him closer from the back, and the other pulled him up from the ass.

"Oh, no. If you want more, you've got to catch me, first." Sheik said, running off, down the tracks. He was heading in the direction of the house. That instantly got Link up and running.


	7. Mistake

"The owners called. They need this place for a while, so we're getting a place way far up north and they're taking this house. For the trouble, we get to stay there for a much longer time, so everyone call their work and folks and such and explain that you'll be gone longer. Ya'll know the drill." Zelda said, picking up her cell phone.

"Do we know what it's like up there? I imagine it's a lot colder, and I know for sure that we didn't pack for cold weather." Link said.

"We'll be fine. It's much like this place: heat, running water, the whole nine yards. Basically, we've just got to deal with colder weather."

Sheik chimed in, "Electricity and shit, right? I can't go too fucking long without a shower, I'm sure we all can't; especially you, Zel." Sheik smirked.

"Yea, I suppose you do need some time with Link," She said with a wink.

"Oh, you know it." The elf said, looking at Sheik.

"I'll call my folks. When are we leaving?" Dark said, flipping open his cell phone.

"Tonight, so get your stuff, guys."

Link scurried of into his room, as did Sheik. Zelda started gabbing away on her phone. Dark did the same. In Link's room, Sheik was creeping up behind his love. He silently tip toed up to Link. Sheik leaned in and tapped him on his right shoulder and immediately bent way over to the left. Link, startled, took a sharp breath in and jumped.

He looked over- nothing.

His head whipped to the left to meet a giggling Sheik.

"Got you." He said with a grin.

Link coked his head over a little and kissed his Sheik toy, as he said sometimes. A moan escaped one of their mouths when Link pulled Sheik in by the hips. Their arms found their way around each other.

Sheik frowned, "Later."

"Humpf."

They both proceeded to pack their things up and get ready to leave. It was almost nightfall. Dark was already, as he only packed three shirts and two pairs of jeans. Zelda just crammed everything into her suitcase so she could have a little time to get something over with; something that had been bothering her for quite some time; something she hid well.

She walked over to the couch next to the chair Dark was resting in.

"Hey… Dark? Look… err, about the other night... I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry… I just, "She sighed, "I just don't think that I should have done that."

"Is it… someone else, or…?"

"No… no, it's nothing like that. I just think I made a mistake in doing that."

"Oh… that's alright, I guess. Did I do something… or? I just don't want to have hurt you somehow."

"No… I told you! It's nothing, alright? For goddesses' sake…"

Dark sat upright in his chair, "Hey, you're the one who kissed me, dammit!"

"Oh, and you didn't fucking kiss back?"

Dark put his hands out, slightly as a way of saying, '_what the fuck?_'

Zelda just scoffed, turned her back, and walked out of the house. Over hearing what happened, Sheik, feeling concerned, walked out a few seconds after her.

"Zel, I overheard… I'm sorry. Do you want someone to talk to? I can leave you alone if you want."

"It's just that…" She waited.

"What?" Sheik said, not wanting to be too nosey. He hated the way it sounded. He thought it made himself sound as nosey as hell. Either it didn't, or Zelda just didn't care.

"It's just that…" She started to cry a little, "I think I might be in love with him." Her voice was broken up a little.

"Why, Zelda, that's great! Love's a beautiful thing!"

"But I don't want him to know that! He'll think I'm a freak falling for him like this. We were friends, and nothing like this." She held her lower lip.

Sheik put his arm around her and sat down on the step as she did.

"Go talk to him. Look, for a long time, I really didn't like Dark. But I know now that he's actually a really great guy and he's really easy to talk to."

"I can't…"

"Go…" Sheik said, with that concerned, yet reassuring face.

Link heard what was going on as well, but he knew Sheik went for Zelda. Dark was his brother, so he knew that there was no one better that he could talk to. He stepped down into the living room and walked over to his brother. Dark had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Dark, I sort of heard what happened. You alright, bro?"

"Yea and no. I… don't think I understand what just happened." He tried to utter a weak laugh, but it was obvious that it was really fake.

"You should try to talk to her, once she calms down a little."

"No way. She must hate me now… You know, for once in my life, I finally thought I found someone. For once in my entire life I thought I knew what true love felt like, even if it was at such a young age. I can drink. I can drive, but feeling love? I know that's what it was."

"Then you should really… really… _really… _talk to her. You don't want to ruin something beautiful like that. Sheik and I went through a little something like this, but we got through it. It's the same."

"No it's not, Link! It's really different, in a lot of ways. I mean, you're gay. I'm not. I'm not saying it's a bad thing to be gay. No offense at all; I just think its way different."

Link continued to console his brother until the door opened. Zelda was standing there, and Sheik had slipped his way past her into Link's room.

"I should go," He said, walking away. He mouthed the works, 'talk to her! TELL HER!'

Zelda was rubbing her left arm as she walked up to Dark.

"Uhm, sorry… about that. I shouldn't have said that stuff I said earlier it was wrong of me to do that to you."

"No, I screwed up. I'm kind of used to that, anyway."

"Don't say that, you didn't."

Dark stood up and swallowed in an attempt to undo the growing knot in his throat.

"What I was trying to get at is…"

"No, me first."

"Please, I have to get this out now, or I'll never be able to say it."

"C'mon"

"Please?!"

"Gah!" They both couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Silence; a kiss followed it.

Sheik and Link peaked in through a window, they were outside. They slouched down and smiled at each other.

"We did well, eh?" Sheik said with a smile one his face.

Link crossed his arms and looked over, "Would you kiss me, already?!"

They exchanged a sweet chuckle and leaned into each other's body. A kiss on the inside was between Dark and Zelda. Link and Sheik got theirs outside.

"Hey, we're leaving real soon, aren't we?"

Sheik checked his cell phone, "Yesh."


End file.
